


Do you think they're okay?

by ahsokasnips



Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Didn't Leave the Jedi Order, Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, CT-7567 | Rex Needs a Hug, Canon Divergence - Order 66, F/M, Gen, Jedi Ahsoka Tano, Minor CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, No Spoilers, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Protective CT-7567 | Rex, i miss them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahsokasnips/pseuds/ahsokasnips
Summary: Ahsoka Tano and Captain Rex after the Clone Wars.Just a quick thing.Written for Whumptober 2020 Day 19: Survivor's Guilt.Kind of
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978798
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Do you think they're okay?

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t even know if this counts as a whumptober lmao

"Rex?"

He turned to the voice. Ahsoka Tano was looking at the horizon, leaning her hands on her knees which she had drawn to her chest. The hood was covering half of her face, he could barely see her lekku.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think..." she paused and turned to him "do you think that Anakin and Obi-Wan...are okay?" She asked softly, unsure.

Like she was afraid of him answering 'no'.

His eyes softened and he smiled softly.

"I know our generals, Commander," he paused and this time, he looked at the horizon "I’m sure they are fine."

Ahsoka sighed softly, then smiled and put her head on Rex's shoulder.

"You're probably right."

_ Master... _

_  
Ahsoka._


End file.
